


Colors Speak Louder Than Words

by Aspieonage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Archangel - Freeform, Colors, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Pain, Soulmate AU, Vision - Freeform, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: What if the world was black and white until you met your soulmate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one, which is rare.~

Gabriel had always loved the human race. When everything in heaven went downhill, he fled to earth and promised himself to never return. And so it came that he forgot about the colors.

There had been blue and yellow next to black and white. But over hundreds of thousands of years, the angel found normality and trust in the darkness and the light. And so it came that when the angel met the Winchesters, he noticed something was changing.

He had heard stories – legends – about colors. But he had not believed a single one of them. His father had always ignored the questions about color, so Gabriel had deemed them to be only a figment of human imagination.

But he was about to be proved wrong. The tall one of the brothers – moose as he liked to call him – had always had a special influence on the angel. And after a while the things around them started to change: Sam’s eyes weren’t dark grey anymore. They were lighter, warmer. Same with his hair. Even his clothes started to look different. But Sam wasn’t the only one who seemed to be changing. It was the whole world.

The trees became the same color as the grass and the sky started to look like the ocean, just lighter. In his amazement he forgot again – he forgot the source which caused all this.   
It took him years to realize why the world suddenly turned out to be so much more than just black and white. He noticed how the colors would start to fade when he stayed away from the Winchesters for too long.

So one day he worked up the courage to talk to Sam about legends and fairy tales.

What he got was not what he had expected. Or hoped.

That day was the last day that Gabriel visited the Winchesters. Because he was the only one who saw in color, they were a pure symbol of pain and unreturned love.  
Gabriel chose darkness over light. Loneliness over a broken heart.

But if they were ever in trouble, there was an archangel watching over the Winchesters.


End file.
